Not So Alone After All
by powerfulmind16
Summary: Chance had felt like she was alone in the world for so long, like she was the only person who knew what was really under your bed at night, like she was the only one who could do anything about it. But she would soon find that she is not alone. Rated M for adult content. Castiel/OC. Maybe some Sam/OC. I don't own Supernatural.. sadly. No one pays me.. Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**I usually show a pass in time with four little stars.. but this damned website won't let me do that so ill have to just say (a pass in time) sorry about that.**

Chance tossed her hair to the side to better reach her shoulder. The scar there was tight and itched. She knew she had to be close. Close to the monster that had taken the lives of her family. Close to the monster that had taken a bite out of her shoulder, leaving a purple, twisted scar. She leaned her head to the side, letting a breath escape her lips as she kneaded the spot. Chance hadn't stopped driving in hours.  
She had left the small town behind her on a Tuesday after having tracked and set aflame a windego there. Now it was early morning on a Thursday as she pulled in to the motel parking lot. It was an old motel, the white paint of the walls was weathered and chipped, but the sea blue door frames seemed freshly painted. Chance parked her cherry red Chevy Chevelle next to a deep black Impala in the lot, tucked her .45 in her bag, and stepped out of her car. Her soft blonde hair danced lightly in the wind. It felt nice to finally stretch her legs. A door opened behind her, Chance turned to see two men approaching the impala. One was tall with shoulder length chestnut hair, and the other short; he had more of a military air about him. Both were impressively handsome.

"Nice car," Chance said, leaning over hers. "That's a '67, isn't it?" The short one turned, searching her face for a moment before answering with a smile,

"Yes. Yes she is. Gorgeous isn't she?" He patted the roof of his car, "You have a pretty sweet ride yourself." Chance nodded,

"It was my dads," she replied, "He left it to me."

"Well, that's a story we're familiar with. I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam," he pointed to the tall one, who waved shyly.

"Nice to meet both of you. I'm Chance." Dean nodded off to the side with his lips pressed together,

"Nice to meet you," he slid his hand across the roof of her car to shake her hand. His hand was strong and rough. The hand of a hard-working man. Chance shook it firmly.

"Nice grip," Dean turned and opened the car door, "Look, we have some... business to take care of, but we'll be back later and maybe you'd like to have a drink?" Chance laughed, stretching her arms out to the sides,

"Maybe, but I've driven since Tuesday and I need a good nap. I'll knock if I'm awake when you all are here," Chance smiled and gestured towards the motel building, "Which room is yours?" Sam made an exasperated sound,

"We're in 116, but we really have to go. Don't we Dean?" Dean batted at the air in front if Sam,

"We do. Hopefully we'll see you later Chance," he smiled winningly before sliding into his car, revving his engine as he pealed out of the parking lot. Chance laughed to herself as she heaved her bag out of the back seat of her car. The bag contained what was left of her life. Her clothes, a few pictures of her parents and younger brother, and of course, the essentials. It was all that she had since the attack, she'd been on the road since then. Gathering all the information she could about the monsters in the world, about what was really under your bed. At first she had been surprised at all the different creatures that were actually real, but now, after a few years of living this life, she was rarely surprised by anything.

**(Imagine four little stars here)**

Chance stood quietly in front of her room, number 112, flicking through her phone. She had an exorcism incantation previously recorded, shed made a habit of having it playing on a loop when she entered a new room ever since she'd walked into a hotel room with a charming demon in it. Finding the correct track, Chance unlocked the door letting it slowly swing open, the room was dark and smelled like old carpet and feet, but it was empty and that's all that mattered. She entered the room and dumped her heavy bag on the bed, dust danced in the air. Gross, she thought, would it kill anyone to clean these damn things? After switching on the lights and locking the door Chance began warding the room, she'd learned a trick or two to protect herself. Her favorite was tiny demon traps carved into the heads of bullets, instantly immobilizing a demon, but that wasn't her only protection. A few removable stickers of runes shed had made for the walls, she glued salt to the window sill and across the doorway, and after blessing a jug of water Chance striped her clothes off and stepped into a hot shower. The water poured over her shoulders, steam rising from the floor clouded the air; it felt as though it were her first shower in weeks. All the grime and dirt washing down the drain to be replaced with the sickeningly sweet smell of complimentary motel soaps.  
After her shower Chance slipped into a pair of baggy sweats and a tank top, checked to be sure her salty glue had dried, and collapsed into bed. Sleep overcame her in moments.

**(Here too.)**

The low rumble of a car engine woke Chance from her dreams. She could hear the voices of the two men she'd met earlier as they moved into their room. Chance rolled out of her bed stretching her sore body in the process, she stumbled into the bathroom to assess her appearance in the mirror. Chance touched the tired rings beneath her green eyes. She didn't sleep much. It was hard to. She was alone in a world of evil. She did it all by herself. The research, the hunting, the tracking, and eventually the killing. She'd been using the money she had gotten from selling her parents house and things to fund her mission. But she knew that soon that would run out and then she would have to find a new way to come up with the money she needed for food, gas, and motel rooms. Chance walked back out into the main room and searched through her bag, looking for her make up. Before long Chance stood behind the door of her room taking stock of everything she had, shed put all of her things back in her bag for a quick get away. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt matched with her favorite heavy soled boots. They had a knife slot in the side. She never went anywhere without her knife. It was easier to hide than her gun. Feeling that she was prepared for anything, Chance left her room.

It was a warm, humid night; the parking lot quiet as she walked to room 116. Chance bent down in front of the door, adjusting the knife in her boot before running her fingers through her hair and wiping the corners of her eyes for any eyeliner smudges, then knocked. There was some shuffling and hushed mumbling before the door swung open, Dean smiling where it had once been. He was wearing worn jeans and a plaid button up shirt with heavy black boots.

"Hello," Chance said stepping passed him into the room, "how was the business?" There were clothes and beer bottles strewn about the room that Sam was scuttling around trying to throw away.

"It all went as planned," Dean replied, covering bloodied knuckles under his other hand. Chance nodded,

"That's good. What do you have to drink?" Sam opened the fridge and pulled out a cold beer, offering it to her, "Beer?" Chance took the bottle, twisting off the cap with her forearm and taking a sip. Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Thanks," she strolled aimlessly around the room, "So, what brings you boys here?" They looked at each other for a moment before Sam answered,

"We were here for a family reunion, you know, seeing the family does the heart good!" His smile was forced, Chance could tell.

"That explains Deans bloodied knuckles then, doesn't it?" She giggled, smiling at their discomfort about the subject.

"Yeah, we have a crazy uncle.. Bernie." Dean explained, "he took a swing at his wife and all hell broke you loose. Man's got some demons." Sam smirked, then looked away quickly to hide it.

"I understand. Had some pretty intense family members myself once upon a time." Chance sat on the edge of the bed.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked sitting on the other bed, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands between his long legs. Chance looked off into space, as if to find her answer there,

"Hunting trip," she answered bluntly. It wasn't a lie after all. Deans interest was peaked,

"Hunting? What's here to hunt?" He asked, leaning against the wall pointing with his bottle, "There isn't much around here."

"Oh no. Not here. I'm travelling away from the hunt. Not sure where to next. Waiting for something to.. pop up.. I guess," Chance finished her beer, "Sorry to be bad company, I swear I'm usually more fun. I'm just tired from the trip."

"No, no it's fine," Sam assured her, "We're kind of on a trip ourselves..." Sam was interrupted by a rustling and a new voice announced itself from behind Chance,

"Sam, Dean, I have news," the voice paused, "Who is this?" Chance threw her head around to find a new man standing at the head of the bed, he wore a dirty tan trench coat over a black business suit with a navy blue tie. Chance reacted quickly, she snapped her knife out of her boot and was holding the silver blade to the mans neck before he realized what happened. He looked at her with intense blue eyes in surprise, confusion danced across his brow. Sam was behind her then, picking her up and pulling her off.

"Who is this?" she struggled against Sam, "where did you come from?"

"This is Castiel," Dean said, "he's alright by us."

"I am an angel of the lord," Castiel said, offering his hand to Chance, who was no longer in the gasp of Sam, "I mean you no harm." He was a little taller than Dean; his face wide and soft, as though he knew great wonder and deep pain. His eyes bright, and sincere. His black hair matched his eyebrows, which were now drawn together with concern.

"I hope I didn't scare you," he said softly, dropping his hand back to his side and turning to Dean, "I suppose it is not best to speak now."

"Hold on Cas," Dean replied motioning for Castiel to sit. He snatched the knife out of Chance's hand, "What is this?"

"My knife?" Dean inspected the sharp silver object,

"Why'd you bring it in here? And don't lie."

"To protect myself. You didn't think I was going to trust two men I don't know, did you?" Sam took the knife from Dean, who stood in front of Chance leaning down slightly to be eye level with her.

"She has a point, Dean," Sam offered, rolling the knife in his hand, weighing it, "It's a nice knife." Chance stepped around Dean and plucked her knife from Sam's hands, and with a swift movement she slipped it back into her boot. She turned to Castiel, who was sitting shyly on the bed where she had been,

"Sorry I jumped you. It's not often a man materializes out of thin air." Chance offered her hand to Castiel, who took it graciously.

"It is forgiven. I too would have been surprised by an appearing man in a locked room," he said, deadpan. Dean looked confused,

"You aren't freaked out by this?" Chance shrugged,

"It takes a lot to freak me out, Dean." Dean sniffed,

"I've heard that one before."

"I'm sure you have," Chance walked towards the door, "You know boys, I wasn't told there'd be three of you. I think I'll head back to my room." At the same moment her had gripped the door handle a high-pitched scream pierced the night air. Chance flung the door open wide without hesitation and raced to her room, after a moment fumbling with her key, opened her door to retrieve her gun. When she reappeared in the doorway Dean and Sam were already sprinting towards the sound. Chance charged after them. When she caught up, they were standing in an empty section of the parking lot. Not a soul in sight. Chance quickly tucked her gun into the back of her jeans, not wanting to alarm anyone.

"What was that?" She asked no one in particular. Sam shook his head,

"I don't know."

"What do you think, Sammy, did we miss one?" Dean half whispered to his brother. Chance rolled her eyes,

"What screams like a woman and leaves no body?"

"Probably just some dumb kids playing a prank. You should go back inside," Dean leaned in her direction on one foot and motioned back towards the room, "Cas is still in there. Go sit with him while Sam and I have a look around." Something flashed through the shadows behind the boys, who were both looking at her.

"Yeah, Chance, it's not safe here. Cas will watch over you." Sam assured her. Chance scoffed, scanning the dark behind the boys,

"What do you think it is?" She asked mockingly, "A dog? Maybe a thief? Murderer?" A dark form took shape in the shadows behind them. Chance watched as it drew closer, becoming more visible in the dim light of the motel.

"I'm not sure, but we're big boys we can handle it."

"And what am I? I can handle my own." Chance reached her hand around her back and switched the safety off her gun. Dean sighed,

"Look, Chance, you can go back to our room or I'll have Sam throw you over his shoulder and put you there himself." Sam laughed,

"Is it going to come to that?" Chance glanced at Sam and then back at the form, it was in the light now, she could clearly see it was a woman, she was in her night-gown. Chance would have dismissed her entirely if she hadn't had a creepy smile on her face, she looked back and forth between the boys as though she had landed quite the prize indeed and when she looked at Chance, for just a moment, her pupils bled out in tendrils, snaking out from their dark core, covering the whites of her eyes.

"Demon," Chance whispered to herself. Sam lowered his head,

"What was that?" He asked, still smiling at Dean's joke. In answer Chance drew her gun and fired one round into the demons skull.

"Is that all you've got little Chance?" It laughed, "it's going to take more than a bullet to do any damage to me." Chance just smiled as the demon realized it couldn't move. At this point Sam and Dean had spun around guns in hands and both were trained on the demon.

"She can't move guys," Chance said, motioning for them to lower their weapons, "You can put your guns down." She walked up to the demon and pushed its head with her index and middle finger,

"Demon trap to the skull, bitch." She spat. The demon laughed,

"Well get on with it, little girl. Oh, wouldn't your daddy be proud. Shooting women in the dark now?" Chance began reciting rhythmically in Latin,

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo Draco maledicte et sectio Ergo Draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, Audi nos." Black smoke poured from the womans mouth and sank intoq the ground, and then she collapsed. Dead. Chance walked through the boys, who's eyes were wide in surprise, heading back to her room.

"Damn," Dean laughed, his astonished eyes followed her as she walked away, "That was impressive."

"It's probably just a cat. Go let Cas the angel protect you," she called over her shoulder teasingly as she vanished into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**This week on I Learn To Internet I discovered the horizontal line.. which has taken the place of my four stars.**

**WARNING: Violence ahead. **(If you care about that sort of thing)

Sunlight oozed through the window in Chance's room, softly licking her face. The runes on her walls glinted in the light. It had been a week since she killed the demon that had snuck up behind the boys as they tried to convince her to safety. In that time Chance learned that they too were hunters, and had, like her, lost their family to monsters. She had explained to them that she was after a creature she didn't know the name of. A creature that had left her with just a twisted scar on her shoulder when it had killed her family. Her mother, her father, and her brother, all lost to her in one night. Tears had streamed down her face as she told the story to possibly the only three people who would believe her. The weight lifted off her chest was immense, and she felt as though she could breathe for the first time in years. Dean quietly cleaned his gun, his mouth taut as he listened to her story. Castiel rested a cool hand on her shoulder; his gentle touch conveyed, somehow, all of his sadness for her without words. And Sam, sweet Sam, sat at his laptop for hours that night, searching for anything that sounded like what had robbed her of her youth, as hunting had done to all the people swallowed by its misery. It was that night, in that stuffy motel room, that Chance felt like she wasn't so alone after all.

Sleep came to her easily now, washing over her moments after she rested her head to her pillow; her world was less empty now. But the boys couldn't stay in the dank motel forever, and not long after that night, they moved on to the next town. Naturally, Chance followed them, eager to spend time with people she could connect with. People who laughed at her jokes about monsters, and didn't look at her weird when she played her looped exorcism before entering an unknown area.  
Castiel had brought news of a small town that was being plagued by a werewolf in the night, stealing hearts from children who went out into the night alone. That was where they had been the past couple days, Sam and Dean spent hours dressed in cheap black suits and flashing their fake FBI badges to gather where the animal was hiding. There was a limited amount of time to catch the beast, before the moon's cycle completed itself and the monster became indistinguishable from average humans walking down the street. The boys thought it was best if she stay behind. Chance had used that time to get to know Castiel,

"I am an angel. I was a servant of God," he'd told her, "but God is gone now. So now I help the Winchesters when I can." He shared with her exciting stories of their earlier hunts. Stories depicting creatures Chance hadn't heard of. Castiel always going into such detail about how talented the boys were as hunters. When not talking with her Castiel spent most of his time sitting on the bed, absently flicking through TV channels, never stopping long enough to watch anything. Chance had grown fond of the time they spent together, always interested in what Cas would say next. Laughing at the monotone way he said things. His innocence and matter of fact demeanor was endearing to Chance and she never faulted him for his naïvety.

* * *

Chance pulled the blankets over her head, even just the soft tickling of the early morning sun was too much for her. She had years of sleep to catch up on and there weren't enough hours in the night to satisfy her sleep deprived mind. There was a soft tapping at her door; Chance knew the sound, it was Castiel shyly seeing if she was awake. Dean had sent Cas for her in the mornings after he discovered Chance was not a morning person.

"I'm coming!" Chance groaned and the knocking stopped. She rolled out of bed, her hair stuck in a million wrong directions, and opened the door. The full light of the morning stung her eyes.

"Dean wants to see you," Cas mumbled, avoiding her gaze, "He said its important." Chance's eyes could have burned holes in Castiel's head,

"Was it so important he couldn't wait till a godly hour?" She could see Castiel's eyebrows come together as he stared off to the side,

"God does not make certain hours more special than others," he said, bluntly.

"Go. Tell Dean I'll be in after I'm dressed," Chance replied, her eyes followed Castiel's jaw line absently, admiring his bone structure. It was too early, far too early, Chance thought bouncing her eyes away from Castiel's face and shaking the thoughts of his handsome profile from her mind. Chance rubbed her eyes,

"Well, go. What are you waiting for?" Castiel looked at her finally with the same instinctually knowing eyes he always did, the kind of eyes that made you feel like he was inside your head, and then he was gone. Chance tightly sealed the door and got ready for the day.

* * *

"There she is!" Dean laughed when Chance finally opened the door to their motel room. Chance shook her head, rolling her eyes,

"What was so important you had to send poor Cas over to wake me?"

"We found the werewolf," Dean declared proudly as he began packing his things into his bag, "After we kill the son of a bitch, we can move on to the next job."

"I should go get ready then.." Chance began closing the door, but Sam interrupted her,

"Well actually we were.." he paused, "thinking maybe you should stay here."

"Really? Is that what you where thinking?" Chance hissed, "What will it take for you two to realize that I'm just as capable as you? I am coming, and that is that." Chance closed to door before either of them could argue with her and marched back to her room. She knew they were just playing it safe, but they didn't know her as well as she knew herself, and she knew she could handle a werewolf. Especially with the help of two other hunters and an angel. When they hadn't let her go with them dressed as an FBI agent, she'd thought it was just because they worked best alone, but now she saw they were purposely keeping her away from the hunt. Chance angrily threw her belongings into her bag, not stopping to fold her clothes. She was tired of being treated like a child. How could she ever prove herself if they never wanted her along? She wanted so badly to be a productive member of the group; she'd begged them to take her along. As much as she loved lounging in the motel with Castiel, she also loved the thrill of the hunt and if they kept her on the sidelines, what if they decided she was a burden and asked her to leave? She wouldn't argue with them, she was too proud for that.

The thoughts raced through her mind as she tossed the last of her belongings into the bag. What if they asked her to leave? She would be alone again. Alone. The word seeped into her heart and with a crack she could swear she heard, her heart broke. She had hoped she would find a place with these two boys and their pet angel. A home. A family. Chance sat heavily on the edge of the bed, tears came unbidden to her eyes. Not tears of sadness so much as tears of frustration. And maybe, if she admitted it to herself, desperation.

"Why are you crying?" Cas' cool voice startled Chance. She sniffed loudly, standing, and wiped her eyes, "I am not crying. I just.. had something in my eye." Her lie wasn't as convincing as she had hoped. Castiel cupped her cheek in his hand, tilting her face up to meet his concerned gaze,

"You are crying. There is nothing in your eyes." Chance laughed at herself, pulling her face from his hand,

"Ok. You caught me," she admitted, turning to zip up her things, "I'm just frustrated with the boys, Cas, that's all." Castiel nodded,

"I understand I too often find them hard to understand."

"Not like that.. more like I don't understand why they treat me like an invalid."

"They just don't want you to get hurt..." Castiel started, Chance turned and threw her hands in the air,

"Is it for them to decide what I do?" She cried, tears welling back up in her eyes, "I am not a child. I am a hunter too, and a good one dammit. Look what I have done on my own!" Chance gestured to her wards, the wall stickers, the salt, the holy water, "I don't need protecting!"

"I'm sure they don't think you're unable to care for yourself, Chance, they just don't want you to get hurt." Chance opened her mouth to say something, but Castiel continued,

"Everyone the Winchesters have ever cared about have died or nearly have. I imagine they just don't want the same fate for you." Chance stood quietly. Were they just worried they'd lose her? She hadn't thought about that.

"You mean they care about me?" she asked, before realizing it was a silly question. Of course they did, they let her tag along. Castiel nodded,

"I am sure they do." Chance searched Castiel's face. It was passive. Unreadable.

"Do you?" Castiel cocked his head, his eyes squinting,

"Do I what?"

"Care. About me, I mean." Castiel took a moment, chewing over the question,

"I would regret it if you came to harm. So yes. I believe you could say I care about you," he said finally, just as deadpan as ever. Chance smiled, his words, as monotone as they were, brought a warm feeling to her fingers and toes. Chance stepped into Cas, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug,

"Thank you Cas. I care about you too." Castiel stood still his arms at his sides, "But that doesn't change the fact that I am going to help them hunt the werewolf." Chance let Cas go, and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Dean won't let you go." Was all Cas said. Chance nodded and left the room, locking it behind her. She was going to help. She would be useful. Just being a good aim wasn't all she had up her sleeve.

* * *

The ride was silent except for the purring of the impala's engine. Chance had convinced Dean to let her join them with some help from Castiel, who said he too would come along, with the sole purpose of keeping her safe. Dean had finally agreed after that, but he wasn't happy about it. He drove with his right hand, leaning against the window, his body language was angry.

"So.. the silent treatment?" Chance asked, the pit in her stomach was growing with each moment of tension filled silence. Dean remained quiet.

"I'm sorry," Chance whispered, "I just want to prove that I'm worth the trouble.." her voice trailed off. After a moment, Sam turned in his seat, his warm brown eyes rested on Chance,

"We know. We just don't want you to get hurt. It's dangerous."

"I know it is. But so was hunting on my own. I killed a windego by myself. I hunted a nest of vamps alone. I was even ambushed by a demon one time in a motel room. Yet, here I am." Dean scoffed and looked at her through the rearview mirror,

"A windego. By yourself?" Chance nodded and Sam turned back around in his seat,

"Maybe you should go easy on her, Dean." He said. Dean shot Sam a murderous look,

"Now you're on her side with this? How many people need to get hurt before you learn, Sam? Running with us is dangerous. People. Get. Killed." Sam was quiet after that and the uncomfortable silence returned. Chance turned to Castiel, who'd decided to ride in the car instead of using his usual mode of transportation,

"You believe me don't you?" Castiel nodded,

"I do." Chance slid down in her seat and rolled her gun in her hands, passing it from one to the other. She hoped they were close, she was ready to get out of the car.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse.

"This is where the wolf is?" Chance asked, scanning the building for any unwelcome movement.

"The last few bodies were found in this area, this seemed like a good place to start looking," Sam answered, pulling his long body out of the car. Chance opened her door to get out, but Dean slammed it closed,

"No. You're going to stay here and watch the car." Chance pushed against him,

"No I'm not. I will not babysit your car." Sam peered in the other side of the car over Castiel,

"Could you? I promise we'll call for you if we need help."

"But.. fine," Chance relented, huffing back into her seat. She should have known that Dean would be this way. It's just like him, stubborn ass that he was. After getting their guns from the trunk, the boys started towards the building. Dean stopped just before entering, turned, and firmly motioned for Chance to stay put. Chance waved,

"Fucking prick," she whispered to herself, and turning to Castiel, said "come on then." Chance opened the car door, slipped her gun into the back of her jeans and half jogged toward the other side of the building before Castiel could protest.

* * *

The flapping sound of Castiel's trench coat told her he was behind her as she stood beside the back door. Her back flush with the wall, gun in hand. She turned to him,

"You ready?"

"I don't think this is a very good idea," he replied, Chance shook her head in response and turned dramatically into the door, ready for anything. But there was nothing, Chance peeked back around the door at Castiel,

"It's safe." She didn't stand there long enough to hear his response and continued slow walking through the halls of the warehouse, turning sharply around each corner, ready; always ready. She could hear Sam and Dean, talking somewhere in the building their voices echoing off the steel walls. Then she heard another sound. A different sound came from around the corner in front of her. Chance inched forward, peeking into the next room as far as she dared. There were five, no, six men standing around. Each of them twice as big as she was. Their faces were twisted into snarls, and when they looked around Chance could see that at least some of them had black eyes. Chance turned to Castiel who stood quietly behind her,

"There are at least four demons in that room, and two other men whose faces I couldn't see. I thought we were hunting a werewolf?" Castiel looked surprised,

"I should go warn Sam and Dean."

"No!" Chance said a little too loudly, the demons went on whispering amongst each other, they must not have heard her, "I'm going to do this," she told him, "I can do this." Castiel went to protest, but a sudden burst of shouting interrupted him. Chance looked back around the corner. Sam and Dean had crashed the demon party. Dean's gun was drawn as he asked them what they were doing in a dirty warehouse, and Sam held a knife in his hand. The demons laughed, Chance couldn't make out what they were saying. She strained to hear.

"We've... here... trick... die." She couldn't make it out. Castiel tried to walk past her,

"No. Stay here. Let's see what happens." Castiel scowled at her, but complied and returned to standing quietly behind her. Dean rushed the demon closest to him, smashing it over the head with the butt of his gun. In the same moment, Sam brought his knife down into the chest of a demon near him. Almost as quickly as they had attacked, another demon threw his hands up, sending Sam and Dean flying into the air. Sam's knife, their only real weapon against the demons, flew out of his hand. Dean crashed into the steel wall behind him and Sam landed on a pile of garbage that Chance hadn't noticed before. Dean lay still. The demon swaggered up to Sam, who was struggling to get up. Chance could see Sam's lips moving, his face drawn up in an angry, violent expression. His eyes flicked over to Dean, who was beginning to stir. Three more demons walked in through the door the boys had entered through, surrounding them. Castiel was getting antsy.

"Ok.. follow me." Chance crouch-walked into the room. Sam, who didn't notice her enter the room, threw himself forward suddenly, cathcing the demon off guard and sending him back off his feet. Chance crouched behind an old crate with Castiel,

"Wait a minute," she whispered as quietly as she could. A demon laughed loudly as Dean stood, bringing the attention to himself by shooting the demons. Sam spun around, searching for his knife. Finding it lying several feet away from him, he started after it, only to be thrown against the wall again. This time, it took he didn't stand back up. Dean shot the demon responsible several times in the head, but the demon only laughed and turned to him, having run out of bullets Dean attacked the demon with his fists. Seizing the opportunity Chance rose from behind the crate, sending bullets into the heads of the obviously lower ranking demons, before dropping back down to the ground,

"Go!" she whispered hastily to Castiel, who flicked away in the blink of an eye, only to reappear behind a demon. He rested his hand on the demons skull and smote him, Castiel's eyes shone white-hot as he did and then he flicked away reappearing behind the next, repeating the process. Chance was impressed. _That was hot, _she thought as she quick crawled across an opening and behind another crate, making her way across the room for a better shot at the other demons. After a moment, she felt she had reached the right angle and rose again, but the demon was ready for her. He sent her flying into the wall next to Sam. Her head smashed into the wall, and the world went fuzzy. She could hear Dean yelling her name, cursing at her for not listening. Chance blinked rapidly, willing the world back into focus. There was a hard object under her, it's sharp edge bore into the soft skin of her back. She'd landed on Sam's knife. Sam. Chance looked over at Sam, his eyes fluttered open, then widened in shock,

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. Chance didn't reply, instead she pulled the knife out from under her and brought herself up onto the balls of her feet. And after she noted the position and possible defense routes of her opponents, she closed her eyes. Chance sent herself forward at the demon closest, the knife sank into its chest with a sickening sound. The demon crumbled on the floor, flashing and convulsing as it died. Without opening her eyes, Chance shot a bullet into the commanding demons head, freezing him there. She saw it all in her mind's eye. The surprised look on Dean's face, the one she knew was there, made her smile. In a swift, sure movement Chance pulled the knife from the dead man at her feet, and rose. Her head tilted towards the floor, hair wild and stuck to her face, blood trickling down her forehead from where she had hit the wall, her eyes smoldering from beneath her brow. Chance hurled the knife into the chest of one of the remaining two demons while, almost simultaneously, putting a demon trap bullet into the head of the last. The movement left her on one knee. Chance stood and walked over to Sam, who sat motionless where she had left him, and offered him her hand. Sam took it graciously, his hand engulfing hers, and stood up on his own,

"I didn't want to pull you over," he explained. Chanced nodded and looked at Dean, then back to Sam, she half smiled and retrieved his knife, flipping it in her hand, and offered him the hilt,

"You dropped this."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Sex ahead. **

Dean tossed the last shovel full of dirt onto the mass grave he had dug for the 8 people that the demons had possessed. It was a grim business, hunting demons, more often than not the human didn't survive the possession. While Dean was burying them, Sam was questioning the higher ranking demon in the warehouse, but finding that it would not relinquish any of it's secrets, he promptly sent the demon back to hell. Leaving the man previously possessed, unconscious.

"Well, that went well," he said, brushing his hands together. Chance laughed as she wiped as much of the blood from her hair as she could, leaving her feathery blonde hair tinted orange just above her right eye,

"It could have gone better."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sam asked, tucking his hair behind an ear.

"My father always insisted that my brother and I take martial arts when we were younger. My mom hated it, but I had a talent for it and just ate it up."

"It paid off, huh?" Chance nodded in response as Dean reappeared and threw his shovel at Sam,

"Next time, you get to dig."

"Alright," Sam replied, catching the shovel, "But then it's your turn," he passed the shovel to Chance.

"But.. I'm so small and weak," Chance whined, pretending she couldn't lift the shovel,

"Shut up! I saw how you handled those demons. You can dig a hole," Dean said, starting towards the exit, "Come on. Unless you wanna stay here."

"What about this guy?" Chance gestured towards the unconscious man on the floor, "Do we just leave him?" Sam shook his head,

"No. We'll leave a tip with the police. They can take care of it."

* * *

Chance opened the bathroom door just enough to peak out. Castiel was standing on the other side of the room, gazing out the window, waiting for the boys. They had been called away by the local police; another body was found, Chance had opted to say at the motel and wash the blood out of her hair. Castiel was seemingly unaware of her peeping. She carefully clicked the door shut again. Chance was impressed with him, he was sweet-natured, calm. He saw the good in all things. He viewed the world in a confused and bewildered way, and yet, he was wise. But in the same breath, he was dangerous. He wielded great power. A power, she bet, she hadn't seen the full extent of. He was beautiful. Chance turned from the door and gazed into the mirror, steam from her shower still clouded the thin glass, she could just see her face in the fog. She searched her own eyes for answers she knew weren't there.  
Pulling a towel from the near-by rack, Chance toweled the water from her hair before wrapping it around her midsection. She gave herself a reassuring look before opening the bathroom door, her towel safely secured under her arm.

"Cas.." he turned to her,

"Yes?" Chance looked around shyly before continuing,

"Have you.." she paused, "been with a woman?" Castiel looked confused,

"I am here with you now." He said, deadpan.

"No.. I mean.. Like.. Been with." He squinted,

"I don't understand."

"Sexually?" Chance offered, hoping he understood. She didn't want to have to be more explanatory than that.

"No," he replied, "angels are forbidden to engage in sexual acts with humans." He turned back to his window.

"Why?"

"Because the offspring between an angel and a human is an abomination in the sight of the lord."

"But god is gone," Chance answered too quickly. Castiel turned to her again, curiosity dancing across his brow,

"Why do you ask?" Chance looked at the ground, why did she ask?

"I was curious." Castiel stepped towards her, beginning to explain the reasons behind the rule god had made. He walked around the room as he did this, his final steps were directly in front of Chance. His face just inches from hers. She had heard nothing he'd said. She was too engrossed in the way the words rolled off his tongue, his jacket smelled of rain and asphalt, his hair a perfect mess, his eyes sparkled in the light of the lowering sun that leaked thru the window.  
Chance's eyes met with his, and for a moment she was fully aware that she was in nothing but a towel, water dripping down her legs, pooling on the carpet. His gaze rested on the discolored, puckered scar on her shoulder,

"Does that hurt you?" he asked softly. Chance shrugged, resting her hand on it. Her skin pulsed under her finger tips,

"It's a little tight sometimes, but I learned to live with it," she replied, kneading it absently, "I guess, it does hinder some of my movements, but that is more the damage to my shoulder than it is the scar itself." Castiel's eyes searched her face; she felt naked,

"I can fix it," he said finally.

"Can you?" Chance adjusted her towel, "You're allowed to do that?"

"Like you said," he paused, "God seems to be gone. I don't see why he would care if I helped you." Castiel rested his hand on her shoulder, his cool skin reminded Chance how unhuman he really was. She watched his face screw up in concentration, his eyes brightened in the center, which Chance recognized as his angel aura. Her shoulder began to feel bubbly, her arm tingled and twitched; it only lasted a second and when Castiel drew his hand back Chance could feel the difference in her shoulder before she saw it. The scar was replaced by soft, rosy skin. Chance ran her fingers over the new flesh, her mouth opened, then closed, not knowing what to say. She looked up at Castiel; the softness she saw in his eyes spread across his face, giving his expression a warm, tender look.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, "it's perfect."

"I think God would have wanted you whole," Castiel said, his voice tapering into silence.

"I don't know how to thank you," Chance rolled her shoulder, savoring the looseness of her skin. Castiel smiled and reached across the gap between them, firmly gripping her new shoulder in a reassuring gesture,

"You needn't thank me. I believe it was the right thing to do."

"It's not as simple as that," Chance started, but Castiel interrupted her,

"It is as simple as that. A hunter needs both of the shoulders functioning properly. I believe healing yours will help to keep you safe." Chance laughed, a single tear streaked her face. Castiel's expression shifted from tender to concerned,

"You're crying. Have I upset.." Chance shook her head and closed the distance between them, bringing their mouths together. Castiel's eyes were wide, his mouth still, but he didn't pull away. Chance closed her eyes and swept the tip of her tongue over his upper lip, begging it to part with the lower. She slid her hand over his cheek and around the back of his neck. Castiel's lips parted, deepening the kiss. A small moan escaped Chances throat. His mouth was soft and warm; together their lips moved, slowly at first, but gaining momentum as the kiss went on. After a moment Castiel broke away from her, searching her face,

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, the evidence of his vessels arousal obvious.

"I.. I don't know," she stumbled, shy at herself.

"I..."

"I know.." Chance interrupted him, not wanting to hear what she knew was coming. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I just.." Chance's gaze rested on Castiels soft pink lips, "I don't know." They were both breathing heavily, Chance's fingers found his. Castiel looked confused, thoughtful.

"What's going on here?" Dean's voice shattered the silence between them, Chance dropped Cas' hand.

"Castiel just healed my shoulder," she said, her voice shakey. Dean looked at them sceptically before making a face at Castiel,

"Right. Anyway," he set his gun on the small round table by the door, "We think we've located the werewolf. The real werewolf. You up for it?"

"She should rest her shoulder," Castiel said bluntly before Chance could reply. Dean opened the fridge, looking for a beer,

"Ok then," he sucked air in through his teeth, "Sams out in the car. We'll be back tonight," he explained, pointing over his shoulder with a thumb and opened the door, "You kids be good." He stepped out and closed the door with a meaningful wink at Castiel. Chance could hear him laughing outside the door as he got back in the impala. Castiel stood motionless, staring at the place Dean had been. Chance bit her lip,

"Look.. I'm going to get dressed, go back to my room, and take a nap. Ok?" Cas nodded without looking at her. Chance sighed and went to fetch her clothes.

* * *

Chance stared at the ceiling, gently running her finger tips over her new shoulder. She had said she was going to go to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. So she just laid in bed. Why had Castiel said she needed to rest? Wasn't she fully healed? In the privacy of her own room she had thrown several test punches, done some push ups; anything she could think of to test out her shoulder and it wasn't even sore.  
The sound of Castiel's coat interrupted her thoughts,

"Hello Chance." Chance sat up on her elbows,

"Hey Cas. I wanted to ask you.. why you wanted me to stay from the hunt? I guess I was too shocked by everything to protest." Castiel looked at the floor,

"I just wanted you to rest, just to be sure everything healed properly. How is your shoulder?"

"It's good! I tested it out. It seems to be in working order. Nothing for you to worry about." Castiel nodded, eyes glued to the floor,

"Good. Well.. I should go.."

"Wait," Chance said before she could stop herself.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" She asked, sensing something was off about him. Cas shifted on his feet,

"I'm fine." He replied plainly, in the way that only Cas does. Chance lifted herself from her bed and gave Castiel a hug. Castiel stood perfectly still,

"I should go..."

"Cas.."

"Yes?" Chance pulled away from him, a question on her tongue,

"Is your vessel still in there?"

"You mean Jimmy Novak?" Castiel stated more than asked.

"Yes, I suppose I mean him. Is Jimmy still in there?" Cas was silent for a moment,

"Yes, Jimmy is still here. And he is happy."

"I'm glad he's happy, but I was more wondering if he can feel everything you feel?" Cas was silent again, thinking,

"He can feel what I allow him to."

"Can you feel what he feels?" Chance pressed.

"I could. What are you asking?"

"I was just curious if he could feel.." Chance poked Castiel's chest, "That?"

"He did not feel that. I was not prepared," Cas clasped his hands in front of him and closed his eyes, "Now try." Chance gently traced her finger tips along his jaw line,

"That?" Castiel's eyes opened,

"Yes. Jimmy felt that." Chance slid her hand from his jaw around the back of his neck, threading her fingers into his jet black hair,

"This?" Cas nodded quietly, his face fought between being normal Castiel's deadpan expression and what Chance assumed was what Jimmy felt. She stepped forward and pressed her pelvis to his, her hand still in his hair,

"And.. this?" His eyes widened, his pupils dilated,

"Jimmy can feel this," Castiel breathed.

"How does Jimmy feel?" Chance asked, her eyes fixed on his mouth, hips rolling against his ever so slightly. Their pulses raced against each other. Castiel swallowed,

"Jimmy feels...," was all he said before Chance closed her mouth around his. Castiel's body melted into hers, the kiss instantly morphing into an eager and hungry dance. Castiel moaned softly into Chance's mouth; she slid her hands into his blazer, pushing it and the worn trench coat off his shoulders. Chance broke the kiss then, resting her forehead to Castiel's,

"How do you feel, Castiel?" Castiel pulled away, his eyes bouncing from her lips to her eyes; his face finally choosing Castiel's usual expression, but with wide, dark pupils,

"I'm not sure." Chance smiled and started unbuttoning Castiels shirt,

"Let me show you this, Castiel. You can tell me to stop if it makes you uncomfortable." Castiel nodded and Chance slid his shirt off him. She stood for a moment, taking in the sight of him standing in front of her, his softly defined hip bones leaving two small gaps in his waistband. Chance ran her fingers along his belt; Castiel inhaled sharply at the light touches. She smiled to herself and danced her fingers up his torso resting her palms on his chest. Castiel placed his hands on her hips shyly, and brought his lips to hers, holding them there; unsure.

"This isn't hard, Cas. You already know how. I know you've seen it done. And Jimmy knows how. Just.. go with your instincts," Chance offered, moving her lips against his as she spoke. Cas made a face she couldn't interpret and closed his eyes, threading his fingers into the hair on the back of her head, he kissed her. Deeply, slowly, passionately. Chance made a small sound in surprise and, after a moment, pulled her face away,

"I guess you have paid attention," she said, guiding him to the bed. With Castiel on his back, Chance straddled him, holding herself over him on her knees and ran her hand over his body, his muscles coiling at her touch. Cas watched her, his eyes following her every movement, occasionally resting on her shoulder, his eyes smiling at her "wholeness." Chance leaned forward and laced her fingers with his and, pressing them above his head, began leaving a trail of small carefully placed kisses on his neck. Castiel turned his head to the side, allowing her better access; soft moans vibrating in his throat. Chance could almost taste how nervous he was.

"Calm down," she whispered, bringing her lips to his ear. Her hot breath spilled over his face and neck; a small sound escaped his lips. Castiel raised his hips, searching for what his vessel knew he wanted. Chance lowered herself then, pressing him back down to the bed, she rocked slowly against him; giving him the friction he needed while still kissing and softly biting his neck. Castiel's sounds were louder now, his eyes closed as she moved on him slowly; not wanting to rush him. But Chance knew she couldn't hold him suspended in arousal for ever, and let go of his hands. She slid down his body and made short work of his belt, pulling it out of the loops and tossing it to the floor as Cas watched. Next, she worked his pants button loose and undid the zipper. Castiel helped her now, lifting his hips and shimmying out of his pants, then threw them down with his belt.

"Thanks," Chance said quietly, and slipped out of her shirt. Castiel's eyes washed over her body, lingering on her black lace bra. Chance laughed to herself at his obviousness,

"Here," she said, taking his hands and resting them on her hips. Castiel ran his hands over the soft skin of her sides. Chance smiled and kissed him hungrily, letting his hands explore her body, she gasped quietly into his mouth when he gently fondled her breasts. Cas moaned deeply in response, running his hands down Chance's torso, resting his fingers on her waistband. Chance responded by rolling off him and onto her back to remove her own pants, tossing them on the floor and sitting up,

"Help me," Chance said, reaching for her bra clasp. Cas reached excitedly around her back and fumbled with the clasp, it took him a minute to figure it out. When he finally pulled it off of her, he was blushing up to his ears,  
"That was harder than I anticipated," he said, avoiding eye contact. Chance ran her fingers through his hair, and, taking a handful, pulled him down on top of her. Castiel froze in between her legs, wide-eyed, on all fours,

"I'm.. not sure.. how.." he stumbled over himself, eyes glued to Chance's face. Chance took his face in her hands and kissed him gingerly,

"It's ok.." she whispered into his mouth, "it's always weird the first time." Cas swallowed as Chance slid her fingers under his underwear, pulling them down until Castiel finished them off.

"Now mine," she said, smiling reassuringly as him. Castiel gently slid her panties down and off her legs, dropping both his and hers on the floor. Chance pulled him down by his shoulders into a kiss, letting Cas get comfortable with himself. He pulled away abruptly,

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked in a rushed tone, Chance pulled their mouths back together,

"I.. am.. if.. you.. are..," she breathed between kisses. Castiel relaxed back into a passionate kiss, slowly lowered his hips into hers, moaning deep in his chest at the warm, softness of her skin touching all of his. Chance trailed her fingers down Cas' neck, under his shoulder, and down his side. She stopped just before his erect cock, and teased the skin around it. Castiel groaned, Chance could almost hear his heart beating. He twitched at her teasing touch, angling his hips toward her hand each time she moved, begging her with his body to take hold of him. Chance pulled him deeper into their kiss by his hair, soft sounds floating from her throat. In a single, slow movement, Chance took hold of Castiel and pressed him into the soft, wet folds of her core. A moan rumbled in Castiel's chest as he bucked his hips forward instinctively. Chance held Cas in place and slowly lifted her hips, helping him into her slowly, allowing her body to make room for his thick piece. Castiel gasped, dropping to his elbows, and started shifting his body up and down, wanting to be deeper; needing to be deeper, but Chance held him still and lowered her hips. Cas' breathing was shakey in Chance's ear. She lifted her hips again and he slipped in deeper. This time, instead of holding him still, she let him go. It took Castiel only a second to start moving on his own, his whole body moving with each thrust, breathing heavily.

"No. Don't move all of you," Chance said, stopping him. Cas brought himself back up on his hands,

"I don't understand," he said, his face red and eyes unfocused. She knew it was all he could do to hold sit. Chance grabbed his hips and pulled him into her as far as she could, Castiel fell forward, exhaling loudly.

"Move from here."

"Ok.." Castiel growled incoherently. It took him a few thrusts, but he got it, and began pumping furiously with his hips, Chance moaned loudly with each stroke; his girth filling her. With each crash of his pelvis into hers Castiel groaned deeply, his hot breath on her neck. Somewhere among the pleasure, heat, and sweat, Chance could just make out a ruffling sound. Like the sound Cas made when he appeared somewhere. Focusing her attention on the sound, Chance looked up. Great dark wings sprouted from Castiel's back, she could barely see them, they looked like a shadow. They were huge, long, and gorgeous stretching across the motel room. Chance was in awe. But only for a moment, Castiel's teeth clamped gently on her neck; Chance whimpered. He rose to his hands, vigorously throwing his hips forward. Chance could see each muscle in his chest and abdomen working, flexing; pulling him into her, his shadowy wings held out. He was beautiful; sexy. Castiel's sounds became louder the closer he came to his peak, sweating beading on his shoulder. With one final thrust, Castiel climaxed; he collapsed on her, his body shivering from the effort as he rode his orgasm back down from ecstasy. His breathing heavy, muscles twitching; Chance combed her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. She let out a long breath,

"Cas?" Castiel mumbled something she couldn't hear into her neck, "You ok?" She asked. He lazily raised his head from the crook of her neck,

"That was.. amazing," he whispered, "You were amazing." Chance giggled,

"You weren't half bad yourself," she paused, "Usually we would have both came. But that's a lesson for another time." Castiel agreed sleepily,

"My vessel is exhausted. I think.. I may need to sleep," he said, surprised at himself. Chance rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart racing still,

"Good. Let's take a nap before Sam and Dean get back. Then we can get something to eat," she looked up for Castiel's response, but sleep had already swept over his vessel, taking him with it.

* * *

**I know that was really virgin-y. But that's what I wanted the first time and I think it came out well for my first time writing "smut..**"

**Promise more hot sex in the future ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Sorry all. I just had to end it here to make it easier to start the next one. Enjoy! And as always.. please review. The more I get the better this will be.. promise.**

There was a thundering at the door. Dean's voice ground through Chance's dream, bringing her abruptly back to reality,

"Wake up Chance!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" she mumbled.

"Good. Come over." Chance stretched, reaching over the bed, feeling for Castiel, but he wasn't there. She sat up quickly, making the room fuzzy, and looked around. He wasn't in the room; his clothes weren't on the floor and neither were hers, she realized. Chance looked down at herself. She was fully clothed. Had it been a dream? It couldn't have been! Chance groaned, rubbing her eyes. She must have fallen asleep while staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Chance knocked on the boy's door wearily. After a moment Sam appeared, the door swinging open to reveal his smiling face,

"Hey Chance," he greeted her warmly. Chance mumbled something and pressed passed him. Castiel stood on the other side of the room, Chance smiled at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ok. So there were actually two werewolves, but we ganked 'em," Dean began telling the story, making himself the hero and Sam correcting him every chance he got. Chance laughed when they did and nodded to make it seem like she was listening, but her mind was distracted by Castiel's stand offishness. It was strange of him to not greet her in the morning. Chance watched his face, stern, unmoving; staring off into the distance. She pulled Sam's arm, and whispered in his ear,

"What's wrong with Cas?" Sam shrugged,

"I dunno, he's been like that since we got here. We just assumed he was listening to angel radio or something." Dean glared at her,

"I was telling a story.."

"Full of lies!" Sam retorted, punching Dean. They started arguing about who did what, but Chance wasn't listening. Cas was standing there when they got back? It must have been a dream, but she could swear it was real. In fact, she would bet the impala it was.

"You're just saying that to impress Chance!" Dean's voice shattered her thoughts, she looked at Dean, then Sam. His face was rosy,

"That's not true!" he said, avoiding Chance's questioning look.

"Yeah, whatever Sammy," Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna take a shower," he said, vanishing into the bathroom.

"He was kidding," Sam started, but decided it wasn't worth it and slipped his laptop out of his bag. The bed creaked tiredly as he lowered his weight onto it. Chance forced a smile, still confused,

"I'm sure he was," she said, and walked up to Castiel, "You in there?" Castiel's eyes found her, "What's going on? Why are you in statute mode?" She asked, gesturing at his stillness. Castiel blinked, then vanished, "Well that was rude," she paused, turning to Sam, "So, you guys woke me up to tell me you killed stuff?"

"Well, Dean wanted to see if you'd want to go to the diner with us. I guess he decided he needed a shower first."

"Well, that was thoughtful of him," Chance sat at the foot of Sam's bed, "What are you researching?" Sam looked up from his laptop,

"I'm looking for the next case," he explained, "There seems to be a few disappearances a couple states over, but I can't tell if it's our kind of thing yet. Gotta read more." Chance crawled up to the head of the bed and peered over the screen of the laptop, straddling Sam's knees, her hair fell over the keyboard,

"How can you tell if it's one of ours?"

"By reading more," Sam brushed her hair away, "I can't really.. read with you.. like that.." Chance laughed and sat back,

"Well I'm excited for something new.. it's getting boring around here." Sam nodded, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Find anything Sammy?" Chance turned to see Dean standing in the bathroom door, a white towel wrapped around his waist, steam from his shower slithered around his muscled shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at Chance.

"There's a few missing bodies a few states over, but it doesn't seem like our kind of thing.." Sam answered without looking up, "I'm looking further into it."

"Good work," Dean flexed his chest and smiled, his eyes laughing. Chance felt like he was looking at her without actually looking at her, "I'll be ready to go in a minute," with that he disappeared into the bathroom.

"He did that on purpose," Sam said, his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Did what on purpose?"

"The whole 'look at me, I'm hot shit' thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chance rolled off the bed, "But I'm starving. Leave without him?" Sam looked at Chance now, his soft brown eyes smiling,

"Let's," he replied, closing his laptop.

* * *

"I'll just get packed," Chance called over her shoulder, unlocking her door. Sam and Dean had decided to check out the missing bodies; they were leaving soon and she needed to pack. Chance stepped into her room, the door clicked shut behind her.

"Chance, I need to speak with you," Castiel's voice startled her.

"Now you wanna talk to me?" Castiel rubbed the back of his neck,

"I didn't know what to say before," Chance made a face,

"One minute you're healing my shoulder," she paused, thinking of her dream, "And the next you don't speak to me."

"I just.. Didn't know what to say to you.. after.. what happened," he whispered.

"After what happened?" Chance asked, confused.

"Your dream..."

"My.. dream?" Chance blinked, "were you like.. watching me sleep?" Castiel shook his head, his eyes glued to the floor, his forehead twitched nervously,

"I only wanted to check on you," his voice was pleading, "but you were already asleep. I just.."

"You were in my dream? Like.. you. Actual you?" Castiel just nodded, "Why didn't you leave?" Chance's mind raced, it had been real. Real enough. Castiel looked at her now, his cheeks pink,

"I couldn't leave. You were dreaming about me. If I had left I would have risked breaking your consciousness," he looked away, "you might not have woken up."

"well then.. why'd you.. you know?"

"Participate?" Castiel finished, "I.. felt.."

"Compelled?" Castiel sat on the edge of the bed,

"Yes. I wasn't going to say anything about this, but I felt like I needed to help you understand that.. you.. I mean, we.. I.." Castiel stumbled over himself. Chance crouched in front of him, forcing him to see her,

"That I want you. We fucked and you liked it," she finished. Castiel nodded slowly, his face dark like he'd done something wrong. Chance began to say something, but there was a banging on the door; and Sam's voice,

"Come on Chance, we're leaving!"

"I'm coming!" Chance stood and began hastily gathering her things from around the room. Castiel stood, and caught Chance by her arm as she hurried passed him.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't ignoring you," he said quietly, his eyes searching hers. Chance nodded, her pulse jumped at his touch.

"I understand Cas, I.." she was interrupted by Castiel's lips on hers. He tasted sweet. Chance sighed into his mouth, and then, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. Took the holiday off. **

**WARNING: Smut. **

**As always.. enjoy. Please leave a review. They mean alot to me and keep me going! Thank you everyone who's followed, Favorited, and reviewed!**

Chance tossed her bag onto yet another dusty motel bed. The life of a hunter is not a glamorous one, she thought. As was her habit Chance littered the room with her wards, making a mental note that it might be a good idea to look into angel wards, just in case. The room was muggy, the walls painted a pasty mustard color, her bed adorned with a hideous teal comforter. Who decorates these things? Chance sighed and pulled the ugly thing off the bed, tossing it into the corner of the room. The drive had been long and her eyes were heavy. Chance traipsed into the bathroom, and after figuring the controls she had a hot shower running. The water pounded on the shower floor rhythmically, calling her to it with promises of hot relief. She was just about to step into the shower when she heard a soft rapping on the door. Chance sighed, thinking it was Castiel, though she was sure they knew each other well enough at this point that he didn't really need to knock. She wrapped a towel around her, tucking it in at the arm pit, and answered the door. It wasn't Castiel at all, it was Sam; he had his laptop in one hand and a case of beer in the other. His eyes widened, then darted away at her towel,

"Do you usually greet people in a towel?"

"Not so usually. I thought you were Cas," she explained, realizing her words too late, "Not that I usually greet him in a towel. I was just about to take a shower." Sam raised the contents of his hands,

"Dean went out to 'have some fun' so I thought we could hang out and maybe research what might of done what it did to your shoulder," he swallowed nervously, "Maybe watch a movie?" Sam was being shy and it made Chance smile,

"Sure, but you'll have to sit by yourself for a while. I have a shower running." Sam nodded and Chance let the door swing open, inviting him in, "Make yourself comfortable," she said, gesturing to the bed and TV, "I'll be out in a minute. Oh, and I have a bottle of Jack in the freezer." Sam gave her a questioning look.

"I bought it when we stopped in that little town for Dean to buy pie. I had intended to use it myself, but you're welcome to some," and with that she vanished into the bathroom, her shower still calling her.

* * *

Chance reopened the bathroom door to find Sam sprawled across her bed, furiously typing on his laptop, an open beer resting precariously beside him.

"In a race?" Chance's voice startled Sam and he knocked his beer over. Sam shot out of the bed; Chance was surprised he could move so fast. He was incredibly tall, at least 6'4", and not the skinny kind of tall either. Chance couldn't really tell for sure with him always wearing some form of a plaid button up shirt, but by the looks of his arms he had some bulk to him. Chance danced her eyes over his frame, watching as he shook the beer from his worn jeans,

"I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up," he said hastily, pushing passed her to get a towel from the bathroom.

"It's not a big deal Sam," Chance laughed, "It's a nasty bed anyway." Sam shrugged walking back towards the bed,

"Yeah, but it's the only bed in the room. I don't think you want to sleep in a beer soaked sheets," Sam argued, blotting at the beer with the towel.

"Really, Sam, it's fine," Chance insisted, taking the towel from him, "Did you find anything out while I was otherwise preoccupied?" Sam stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his hands,

"Could it have been a vampire maybe?" he asked, finally deciding to clasp his hands in front of him. Chance shook her head thoughtfully,

"I don't think so, though it was dark and I don't really remember exactly what happened, it was all so fast," she opened a beer, "I guess it really could have been anything, which doesn't help much." Sam tucked his bangs behind his ears and sat back on the bed, looking up at her,

"Tell me what happened again?" Chance took a long drink of her beer, downing most of it, before taking a seat beside Sam.

* * *

"It was a warm summer night," she began, "and I was home on spring break from college, maybe, five years ago, and my dad had just come home from work. He was so excited to see me! I hadn't been home in a long while, what with all the learning I was trying to do back then. My mom had cooked this extravagant dinner," Chance waved her hands in front of her as if there were a table covered in food hanging before her," I mean, like, a whole thanksgiving feast. My brother had his face glued to his phone as usual; my mom kept yelling at him to put it away as we ate. He was defiant though and never did. My dad laughed as I told him stories about my college friends and our shenanigans," Chance finished her beer and Sam handed her another upon her request, "After dinner and stories, we watched a family movie and then everyone went to bed. I went up to my old bedroom and slipped back into my old bed. I guess at some point I fell asleep because I woke up.." Chance's voice cracked, "I.. woke up to the sound of my mom screaming and.." Tears welled up in Chance's eyes and a lump rose in her throat. Sam rubbed her back hesitantly,

"You can stop," he said quietly; Chance knew he was attempting to sound comforting. It made her smile,

"I just.. all I remember is my family screaming and then something dragged me out of bed by my shoulder. I didn't see what it was. I couldn't hear anything other than my mom's screams ringing in my ears. Somehow, I got away."

"And since then you've been hunting?" Chance nodded,

"I met this guy named John. He was investigating my case and he told me that there were things I didn't know about. At first I thought he was crazy, but the more I looked.. the more I found." Sam's eyebrows drew together,

"John? Did you catch his last name?" Chance shook her head,

"I'm sure he told me; I just don't remember. Dean reminds me of him sometimes come to think of it." Sam laughed, shaking his head,

"That sounds like my dad."

"Your dad? Really? How funny would that be!?"

"I've seen stranger things," Sam looked at Chance, the warmness in his eyes made Chance smile,

"I'm sure you have."

* * *

A case of beer and a movie later Chance found herself resting her head on Sam's chest. He was absently stroking her hair; the slow, steady beat of his heart filled her ears. Its rhythm lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Chance awoke with her head still on Sam; his arm around her shoulder, holding her in place protectively. The faint humming of what was once alcohol droned in the back of her head. It was still dark outside, so Chance knew it hadn't been very long. She lifted her head from his chest slowly, trying not to wake him. His face was peaceful; a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Chance moved to get out from under his arm, and he responded by tightening his hold. Chance sighed, she couldn't go back, so forward it was. As carefully as she could Chance started to crawl over him. Sam's eyes fluttered and he mumbled something, shifting. Chance froze over him; trying to hold her weight off of him to keep from waking him. When she felt like he was settled back into sleep she began moving again, but her knee slipped off the edge of the bed. She landed on Sam's chest heavily. His eyes opened and he sat up, nearly head butting her,  
"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you," Chance whispered. Sam watched her mouth sleepily,

"Oh," he said. Chance was suddenly aware his swelling cock beneath her and she moved to try and get off. Sam's breath hitched and he placed his hands on her hips, picking her up with ease. Chance could feel her heart thundering in her chest as he held her suspended in the air hesitantly, his eyes flicking between her eyes and her mouth.  
As Sam resolved to help her off the bed, Chance leaned into him impulsively. His mouth met hers. It was nothing like kissing Castiel, Sam was experienced. Instead of Castiel's shy and awkward kisses, Sam's were deep and eager. Confident. He lowered her back into his lap and Chance moaned softly into his mouth, feeling his hard length against her. Sam almost growled in response, his strong hands rested on her hips, moving her back and forth on him. Chance broke away and pulled his shirt over his head; his chest was thicker and more defined than she anticipated. Before she could get her fill of admiring him Sam pulled her shirt over her head and, throwing it to the floor, he rolled on top of her. Sam bit and kissed her neck roughly, deep moans escaping his mouth as he pressed against her, searching for friction. Chance's mind spun as Sam kissed down her neck and, leaving a bite on her collar-bone, passed over her bra; kissing a trail down her soft stomach. Sam hungrily nipped across her hips as he slid her pants down her legs. Chance arched into him, searching for what Sam knew she needed. She moaned needily, her mind warm and fuzzy. Sam kissed her inner thigh keeping the teasing of his open mouth just barely away from where she wanted it. Without warning Sam lifted her legs over his muscled shoulders and pressed his tongue to her core. Chance moaned loudly as he gently flicked his tongue over her clit. She rolled her hips ever so slightly against his mouth, threading her fingers firmly into his hair; soft, airy moans escaped her throat. Sam held her leg tight and continued licking her with skill she'd had no idea he'd possessed. Sam, shy Sam. Chance could feel heat gathering in her, spreading from her clit to her toes. He trailed his fingers up her thigh to her opening and pressed them into her tender folds with ease. Chance's breath hitched as he curled his fingers, pressing against the sensitive spot inside her. Sam's tongue continued to press against her picking up speed with each of her breathy moans. He went faster and faster until Chance fell over the edge; cumming on Sam's fingers. She gasped as stars exploded behind her eyes; her muscles spasmed throughout her body, leaving her feeling relaxed and weak. Sam lingered a moment longer, pressing one soft, warm lick after another against her until he was sure she had come back down. After one last pass of his tongue Sam stood out of bed and, grabbing her hips, he rolled her onto her stomach, ass hanging off the bed. Chance could hear Sam breathing heavily as he unfastened his belt, his pants fell to the floor with a muffled sound and then he was behind her. He pressed into her; she gasped as he filled her. Her breath came in pants, as he began to thrust, building speed until he was slamming into her with his hands on her hips. Chance gripped the sheets, moaning loudly at each of Sam's strokes. After a moment, Sam slowed and flipped her onto her back without pulling out of her. He slipped his arms under the insides of her knees and began pulling her into him by her thighs, his chest and biceps ripples with each motion. Sam's groans got louder and louder, Chance's cries of pleasure from his rough fucking edging him closer to his climax. With one final thrust Sam came deep inside her, he groaned, holding her against him; his head tilted back. After a moment, Sam pulled out and put Chance back up on the bed before collapsing beside her. Chance put her head on his chest, his heart thundered in her ear,

"I'm exhausted," she said softly, Sam ran his fingers through her hair,

"Then sleep," he whispered, "I don't mind." Chance sighed contentedly,

"You too."

It only took a moment for sleep to wash them both away.

* * *

**A/N I had fun writing this. I got a review that said "what about Castiel" and I just thought I'd say.. this isn't meant to be a love story. I promise Im going somewhere with this. Besides... who wouldn't have sex with Sam or dean or Castiel? Or all 3? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chance awoke in the morning with Sam's long arm draped over her middle, his warm, even breaths spilled over the back of her neck. Chance wiggled out of his embrace and tiptoed into the bathroom to get ready for what ever the day might hold. After she was clean, and dressed, she gently shook Sam awake,

"Hey, get up." Sam mumbled something Chance couldn't understand and rolled onto his stomach, "Ok then. I'm going to go get some breakfast. Want anything?"

"No," his voice was muffled by his pillow. Chance slipped on her boots, secured her knife, and left the room. The sun had almost risen to its peak; the air was heavy and stuck to her face as she climbed into her car. Her stomach growled as she slid the key into the ignition with a click, starting the car. She was ready for some breakfast.

* * *

The engine of her beloved Chevelle purred as she cruised down the main street of town, trying to decide where to eat. Her decision was made for her when she saw the Impala parked in front of a small diner. Chance pulled in the parking space beside it and walked into the building. It only took her a moment to find Dean sitting with Castiel by a window in the back of the restaurant. Castiel's back was turned to her and Dean hadn't noticed her walk in. They seemed to be having a very serious conversation as Dean poked his fork at a slice of pie on his plate. Chance slunk closer and closer behind the waitresses to hear what they were talking about; her curiosity having got the best of her.

"I don't know what to tell you Cas," Dean said through a bite of pie, "This isn't really something I can help you with. You should talk to Chance." Chance's ears pricked at hearing her name, "You have a minute to talk to Cas?" Chance laughed uncomfortably and stepped out from behind a surprised waitress, "I saw you pull up," Was all the explanation he offered.

"Talk about what?" Chance asked Castiel avoiding Dean's laughing eyes. Castiel didn't looked at her,

"Nothing. I was just talking to Dean about some personal business," he replied, deadpan. Dean sniffed loudly, taking another bite of pie,

"You're a terrible liar, Cas."

"What's going on Cas?" Chance pressed, sitting down next to Dean. Castiel looked out the window,

"It is not of import," he replied sternly, "I must go. I have some things to attend to." With that he vanished. Chance looked at Dean with a question in her eyes; Dean shrugged, taking a particularly large bite of his treat,

"Hey, I have pie. I'm happy."

* * *

The impala rumbled loudly as they drove, Dean chattered with Sam about the case they were working. Chance leaned her head back and closed her eyes; it wouldn't be long before they reached their destination. Dean had found evidence of a vampire nest hunting in a local bar he went to last night. They were going to check it out and, hopefully, be able to wrap this hunt up quickly.

Chance was startled by the familiar sound of Castiel appearing beside her.

"Sam, I need to know how to please a woman," he said bluntly. Sam sat up straight and tucked his bangs behind his ears,

"Uhm.. that's kinda not a conversation I'm comfortable with," he said, how awkward he felt bled through in his tone, "You'd be better off talking to Dean about it."

"Dean wouldn't talk to me. He said it was not a discussion he wanted to have with me," Castiel leaned forward so he was looking over Sam's shoulder. Sam shifted around in his seat so he was facing Castiel,

"I.. uh.. don't really know what to say," he said, his eyes flicked to Chance, then back to Cas, "Can't you google it?" Casitel sat back,

"I'm not good at using computers, Sam."

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Castiel looked at Sam with squinted eyes, tilting his head,

"I do not understand. You were able to please Chance in a way I could not.." Dean spun to look at Cas the best he could while driving,

"You what? You didn't tell me any of that," he turned to Sam, "You got Cas' sloppy seconds, huh? How was that?" Sam turned to Chance, his face drawn up in surprise,

"You had sex with Cas?" Chance opened her mouth to speak, but the impala suddenly exploded with voices. Castiel was trying to explain what had happened. Dean was making fun of Sam and Sam was arguing back. Each man talking over the other until the sound was deafening.

"Guys!" she yelled, "Guys! Hey!" After a moment of mumbling and Sam punching Dean's shoulder the car was quiet, "I didn't have actual sex with Castiel. He intruded in on my dreams and got stuck there with me," she explained, "No one got sloppy seconds, Dean." She spat his name as though it tasted foul; she turned to Castiel, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Castiel's face remained emotionless, "I would appreciate it if you brought personal things up with me in private. Not in the damned car," she paused, "And how the fuck did you know Sam and I had sex? Dean didn't even know."

"Actually I did know," Dean interrupted, "I could smell it on him. I just didn't realize you were the lucky lady," he made a face at Sam. Castiel's demeanor fell,

"I came to your room to speak with you, but you were.. preoccupied," he said, "I was only there for a moment." Chance sighed and rubbed her temples,

"You should knock."

"I know. I will make a habit of it," he said quietly. Dean pulled into a parking lot,

"Alright girls, wrap it up. We're here."

**A/N Sorry it's so short guys. It actually pained me to end it here, but I thought it best. Please review! Thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed. A special thanks to Mamareadstoomuch :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! :) Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Slight violence ahead**

Chance stepped out of the impala and looked around while Dean gathered his weapons of choice and went over the plan,  
"Sam and I will go in the front. Chance, you and Cas go around the back and make sure no one runs out that way."

Chance nodded, slipping her gun into the back of her pants. They were standing outside a bar. It looked like any other bar with people loitering around, motorcycles parked along the front of it; she could faintly hear people shouting somewhere inside. "Be careful in there you guys. It doesn't look very.. safe," Chance said, gesturing at the thuggish people around the entrance.

Dean laughed, his head still in the trunk, "It's not the humans that worry me."  
Chance shrugged, "Alright. How long should I wait at the back before I come in and save the day?"

"Wait a good 10 minutes, and if Sam hasn't come to get you, there's something wrong," he replied, handing her a machete.  
Chance gave a thumbs up and headed towards the back of the building with Castiel trailing behind her.

* * *

Chance and Castiel stood quietly outside the back door, waiting. The tension in the air was thick and heavy.

Castiel sighed, "I'm sorry I upset you," he said, his eyes sad, "I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"I'm not upset, Cas. It's my fault, really. I shouldn't have done anything with Sam until I'd talked to you. I just didn't think you would take this all so seriously. You are an angel after all. I thought God forbid such things?"

Castiel looked to the ground, "God is gone," he said softly, "I have searched for him time and time again. I believe," he paused, looking up, "I should concentrate on making a life here. Learn how to blend in. Perhaps I can find purpose with humans."

The sadness in his eyes tore at Chance, "I'm sure God isn't gone forever. He'll come back. How could God abandon his children?" she said, resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder reassuringly, "Maybe he's trying to teach the angels something?"

Castiel smiled sadly, "Perhaps."

The back door swung open suddenly revealing a tall, thin blonde woman. Her teeth were long and pointed, she looked scared, "Move!" she hissed. Chance raised her machete, taking a defensive stance. The woman, seeing she wasn't going to make an easy escape, charged forward; a cry tearing from her throat. In a swift, measured movement, Chance's machete removed the woman's head before she had time to react. The headless body slumped to the ground. Chance wiped the blade on her pants, "That's one. I take it the boys found the nest."

Castiel crouched beside the body and rifled through her pockets, "It would seem so," he said and, having found nothing of interest, he stood, "She has no information about who she was on her," he explained, blatantly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Cas." Chance said coldly. She lifted the body and dragged it away from the door before peering inside, "I don't see anything, or hear anything," she looked at Castiel, still holding the door open, "Shall we?"

Castiel gave a nod, and took the door from Chance, holding it open, "After you," he said, deadpan. Chance smiled and stepped though the door into a hall, her machete at the ready. It was dark and the sickeningly sweet scent of cigars stung her eyes as she crept silently along the wall. Chance strained to hear the boys; she knew not being able to hear them was a bad sign. Dean was too sarcastic to be quiet in the eye of evil. Or anyone for that matter. Chance laughed to herself at the thought of Dean standing in front of a nest of vampires, poking fun at their choice of clothes or the color of their hair. Metal clanked somewhere, Chance stiffened at the sound. She was out of her element. They were in a strange building she didn't know the layout of and she felt as though she was swimming through the smoke that hung in the air. Chance might have opted to go back out the back door and sneak back in through the front, but the sound of Castiel's calm breaths behind her reassured her. Castiel was an angel. The most powerful creature of them all as far as she was concerned. He would protect her if she were caught off her guard. Chance turned to Cas and smiled, "How you doing?" She whispered.

"I am doing well," Cas replied in a hushed tone, his brow raised, "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine," she gestured towards the end of the hall, "Are your angel senses picking anything up?"

Castiel shook his head and walked past her, entering the next room without caution. He disappeared for a moment before calling back to her, "There's no one in.." He was cut off.

"Cas?" Chance whispered as loudly as she dared. She could hear faint ruffling sounds and grunting coming from the room. Chance rushed quietly to the doorway Castiel had vanished into, peeking around the corner, "Cas?" she gripped the hilt of her machete tightly. The room was darker than the hall and the smoke burned her throat.

"I'm fine," his voice seemed to boom from beside her.

Chance jumped, a small sound escaped from her lips, "Jeez Cas, you scared me. What happened?"

Castiel pointed his head toward the room, "There was a vampire hiding in the room. He tried to surprise me from behind. He died quickly."

Chance stepped into the room, groping the wall in search of the light switch, "Why's it so damn dark in here?" she asked no one in particular, flipping the switch when her fingers finally stumbled across it.

"The bar is not supposed to open until later in the day," Castiel was searching the dead man on the ground for his ID, "This one carries no identification either."

Chance exhaled slowly. Castiel wanted to put names to these poor people. He wanted to honor them. To know their names. It was a sweet gesture, she thought. "Can't you see who he is? Like.. with angel vision?" She asked Cas as he stood.

"No. He's dead and his soul did not go to heaven," he replied, his voice heavy.

Chance took Castiel's rough hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze, "Come on. We have to find the others."

Castiel looked at their hands, "Did I please you at all?" he asked her softly, intertwining their fingers, "I know I wasn't good. But I did try. I just.." he paused, searching for the words, "I didn't know what to do. I was surprised and so many thoughts swarmed me.."

"Cas.. you did great," she interrupted him, "I didn't expect you to know what to do. I enjoyed myself. Didn't you?"

"I did."

"Then that's all that matters now," Chance smiled wide to show she was happy. Castiel searched her face for a moment before dropping her hand and turning away. Chance grabbed his wrist, "What's wrong?" Before Castiel could reply, Sam and Dean burst into the room. Chance dropped Castiel's wrist.

"You're supposed to be out back!" Dean cursed, "Did you see anything run past you?"

"Nothing came by us," Castiel said, his quiet and insecure tone gone.

"We waited the ten minutes you asked us to. Then we came in," Chance explained, gesturing at the hall she and Cas had come from, "I killed a woman outside and Cas killed him," she said pointing to the still body on the floor.

"If you guys killed two of them, there are three left," Sam said stepping closer to Chance, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Chance nodded, "Fine," she turned to Dean, "Where'd they go if not by us?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. I was hoping you would be by the back door still; we were trying to flush them out."

"Sorry," was all Chance said before spinning on her heel and exiting the building the way she came. Castiel was so insecure and sweet and confused and it was all her fault. She didn't think. She never stopped to think. And now Sam was involved and concerned for her and.. Chance looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath. She would have to  
talk to them both. She would have to fix this.

"Hello," a voice broke her train of thought. It was silky and slick, not the voice of anyone she knew. Chance turned to see the owner of the voice. Behind her stood a handsome, average height man. His hair was golden and shimmered in the sun; his eyes were barely open, as though he were blinded by the dim light leaking into the alley, but Chance could still see the beautiful sea-foam green irises hiding behind thick black lashes. He smiled with long pointed teeth, "Fancy meeting you here, morsel, and all alone too. Shame."

Chance raised her machete, "I will kill you," she threatened.

The vampire's smile widened, "A feisty one. You killed my mate. Not even your friends can help you now. We will kill you. And I will savor the taste of you," he cooed, his words dripped from his mouth. As he spoke two more vampires appeared behind him, both grinning.

"You will not taste me today," Chance spat, she spun the blade in her hand skillfully, "I can handle myself."

The vampire just grinned, and with a flick of his wrist, sent his minions toward her. Chance spun quickly, her blade tore through the body of one of the vampires, separating its head from its neck. The second vampire was faster than her though and avoided her strike. Chance swung the machete through the air deftly, each of her swings would have proven fatal to a human foe, but the vampire was too quick for her. It struck her in the chest with a powerful blow, sending her to the ground and knocking the air from her lungs. The machete flew from her grasp and clattered across the concrete ground. Chance coughed and gasped, taking a deep breath as the handsome blonde vampire descended upon her, "Hold her down," he hissed. His last remaining companion grabbed Chance's arms and pinned them to the ground, "I'm sorry, but this first part is going to hurt," he laughed, green eyes glowing. Chance struggled against the vampire as he turned her head to the side and ran his cold tongue over the soft, tender skin if her neck. Chance screamed when he sank his teeth into her; she could feel him sucking the blood from her veins. The pain was blinding for an instant, but with each swallow the pain turned to pleasure. She lay, stunned, beneath the monster sucking her life force from her body; the ecstasy she felt overriding her fear. The world around her slowly became less focused. She barely felt it when the vampire was torn from the hole in her neck. She hardly recognized Sam as his face floated in and out of focus, his usually happy features drawn up in concerned fear; his voice just an echo in her ears. The last thing Chance saw was Castiel's face as he reached for her forehead. A familiar bubbling feeling coursed through her veins as the world faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. My husband had a few days off and I got distracted :P Please review guys! I could use the encouragement. I'm running out of fuel for this story.**

Light seeped through Chance's eye lids. Her body ached and her neck throbbed. The memory of what had happened to her ebbed in the back of her mind like a nightmare after you wake. The pain of the vampire's bite, the pleasure of him drinking her blood, and the relief at seeing Castiel's solemn face flooded her mind's eye. Was she dead? Chance tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't obey her. In panic she tried to sit up, but her body would not respond. Chance screamed, but no sound met her ears. She was stuck. Trapped in her own body. Chance struggled against her limbs for what felt like years, willing herself to sit up and open her eyes, but she only made herself feel more helpless the harder she tried.

Eventually Chance gave into the darkness, relaxing into the prison of her own mind, and fell asleep.

* * *

"We should take her to the hospital," Sam's voiced echoed softly at the corner of Chance's consciousness; barely waking her.

"She will be fine without medical intervention," she immediately recognized the monotone voice of Castiel.

"It's been two days."

"She's resting." The voices faded away as the darkness overtook her once more.

* * *

"Sam, we have to go take care of this case," Dean's voice sling-shotted Chance into consciousness.

"I want to be here when she wakes up," Sam responded firmly.

Dean sighed; Chance could almost see his exasperated expression, "Cas will be here. If she wakes up he'll tell us and you can teleport back here to see for yourself, but right now there are people dying, Sammy," he paused, "What's your deal with her anyway?"

"She's family now, Dean." The word family exploded in Chance's ears, if she could move she would have been dancing and smiling ear to ear. Family.

"That doesn't change the fact that we have a job to do," Dean answered, a door opened and closed.

Sam's rough fingers brushed her cheek, "We'll be back," he whispered, "Try to be awake when we get back," then he left; the door clicked quietly behind him.

* * *

A hand held Chance's when she awoke to the all the familiar darkness that met her eyes. It was soft, yet firm with a thick palm. She recognized the soft breathing beside her bed as Castiel, "You can wake up. You are safe here," he whispered, "I'm here."

Chance sighed inwardly. I know Cas, she thought.

"What's keeping you in there? It's been six days. I want to enter your mind and see if you're alright, but I may get stuck and I'm needed here."

"It's ok Cas," her voice was airy to her own ears, soft and scratched. The hand on hers tightened, "Cas?"

Castiel stood, her hand still in his, "Yes?"

Chance opened her eyes, the soft light in the room was nearly blinding. Castiel's face loomed over her, concern danced over his brow, "I can see," she said, then frowned at her lameness.

"You're alright?" Castiel asked, scanning her body quickly with his sea blue eyes.

Chance nodded slowly, "I think so." She sat up, the effort was immense; she felt she could hear her muscles creaking, "I'm a little sore," she said rolling her neck.

Castiel sat on the bed beside her and rested his first two fingers to her forehead. The stiffness in her muscles melted away. "Better?" he asked, moving his head to make eye contact with her.

"Much," Chance said, stretching a little, "Six days you said?"

Cas nodded, "We figured it must had been a side effect of the vampire venom."

"I guess not many people live to tell about being drained," she laughed bitterly, "Are the boys still gone?"

"They are," Castiel started to explain that they would be back soon and he could go get them if she wanted, but Chance interrupted him,

"I want to talk to you," she said, resting a hand on his, "I've had a lot of time to think, and I'm so sorry I slept with Sam. I didn't think about what it would do to you. I mean, I thought, it was a dream. And you're an angel. I guess I didn't think you really had feelings."

Castiel sat quietly, unmoving as she spoke. He was silent for a moment before he replied, "I have feelings. Some of them I learned from Sam and Dean; the more human ones. I am aware that social standards demand that you only have sexual relations with one man at a time, so I understand that you prefer Sam, as he is more adept..."

Chance interrupted Castiel by pushing his shoulder, "I don't prefer Sam for any reason. It was a spur of the moment thing. He's hot, I was lonely; the usual human excuses."

Castiel cocked his head, eyebrows drawn together in the cutest way, "You did not have sex with him because you prefer him?"

Chance shook her head, smiling, "I think, I prefer you. Something about your oddness."

A smile tugged at the corners of Castiel's mouth, "That's a good thing, my 'oddness'?" he said 'oddness' slowly, tasting the word.

"I think so." Chance replied, still smiling, "I just don't know what to say to Sam."

"He will understand," Castiel said. He reached out and rested his hand on Chances neck; in the place where she had been bitten. His hand was cool on her skin.

Chance leaned into his touch, her skin felt starved. She'd been asleep for nearly a week and.. oh god.. when was the last time she'd showered? Chance stood, horrified, "Oh. I need to shower."

Castiel laughed softly, "You've been cleaned in the last week."

"Someone washed me?" Chance gasped, more horrified.

"I did. With my 'angel mojo'," Cas made quotes in the air, "I also fed you and kept you hydrated.." he trailed off, his eyes locked with Chance's.

She sat back down, looking at Castiel tenderly. Something about being cared for by the usually oblivious to human needs Castiel was sweet, "Thank you. For saving me, and keeping me alive while I was trapped in myself." Chance leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Castiels.

Castiel kissed her back tenderly, cupping her cheek in his hand, "I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

In response Chance deepened the kiss, pulling Castiel closer to her with a hand on the back of his head; her fingers threading into his hair. Castiel leaned forward, pressing Chance back against the bed. He kissed her there for a moment before pulling away, "I have something I have to do," he said into the hot air between them, "But I promise, I'll be right back. I just have to go tell Sam and Dean you're awake. They're very worried about you."

Chance nodded, unhappily, "Ok, I'll be here." Castiel kissed her deeply a last time, running his tongue over her lips; and then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

**As always enjoy and please review! **

Chance sat on her bed for a few minutes after Castiel left before deciding to shower; he may have cleaned her, but she felt sticky. Besides, what would Cas really know about the washing of female bodies? Not much. Chance laughed to herself at the thought of Castiel googling "How to clean a woman" after Sam and Dean refused to explain it to him. She slid out of her clothes and turned on the shower. What was she going to say to Sam? Even if he took it well it would still be an awkward conversation. Chance sighed and stepped into the shower. She took her time washing herself; savoring the clean sensation the steaming water gave her. No amount of angel mojo could ever replace the clean feeling a real shower gives, Chance thought.

The bathroom door creaked open; Chance immediately recognized Castiel's voice when he spoke, "Chance?"

"Yes?" Chance poked her head out from behind the curtain, "You came back quickly. Did the boys come back with you?"

Castiel's eyes were glued to the ground, "No, they stayed there. They have things they need to take care of," he swallowed nervously, "Sam says hi and Dean says he left some pie in the refrigerator for you."

Chance giggled happily, disappearing behind the curtain again, "Dean left me pie? I feel special."

Castiel was silent for a moment, Chance could hear him shuffling his feet awkwardly, "I.. uhm.. I'll go wait for you to finish in the other room," he mumbled.

Chance hummed her agreeance as Castiel clicked the door shut. After thoroughly rinsing the soap off her body Chance turned the shower off and toweled herself dry before getting dressed and joining Castiel in the main room.

"I would like to take you on a date," he said slowly when she appeared, as though unsure he'd used the right words, "That's the social standard, is it not?" he asked.

Chance could tell he was uncomfortable, "It is. I would love to go on a date with you, Cas." She smiled at him reassuringly, trying to make him feel less awkward, "Where would you like to go?"

Castiel glanced out the window in the front of the room, "I have only ever been to diners with Sam and Dean. Would you like to accompany me to a diner?"

"That's sounds lovely, just let me.." Chance found herself standing outside a wafflehouse. She was disoriented by the sudden change in scenery, "Get..." she trailed off, "Did you just teleport me?" She asked, already aware of the answer.

Castiel nodded, "I thought you might be hungry and didn't want to waste any time with cars," he paused, gesturing to the building, "Do you like waffles? Jimmy Novak was fond of waffles."

Chance gave a nod and ran her fingers through her wet, unbrushed hair, "I love waffles."

Cas smiled triumphantly, and started with quick strides up to the building; Chance pattered after him hurriedly. The inside of the building was set up like any other waffle house, and smelled of delicious breakfast foods. Castiel marched up to the first woman he saw behind the counter, "I need a waffle," he demanded, eyeing the woman almost suspiciously.

The woman laughed and motioned for Castiel to take a seat at the bar, "You'll just have to wait a moment, sweetheart. Sit yourself down there and give me a second. I'll be over to take care of you before you know it."

"You don't understand, I need waffles now," he squinted at her.

Chance grabbed Castiel by the arm, smiling her apology to the nice woman behind the counter, "Castiel, come sit with me," she whispered into his ear, pulling him towards a booth.

Castiel followed her sheepishly, "Do you not want waffles?"

"When was the last time you saw Dean just walk into a diner and demand food?" Chance shook her head as she slid into the booth.

Castiel sat across from her, "But he was never on a date. I think our meal is of higher importance than Dean's usual visits."

"No. We're obliged to wait just like normal," Chance explained, shaking her head.

"Did I embarrass you?" Castiel leaned over the table, ducking his head to catch her eyes.

"No, Cas. I'm pretty used to the odd way you interact with people. I'm more worried about the people you interact with," Chance looked over at the waitress he'd been harassing, she was smiling happily and taking an order from the people who'd arrived before them. No worse for the wear.

Castiel followed Chance's gaze, "She does not seem perturbed," he stated the way only Cas could.

"No, but the next person may find you offensive. You have to be careful when talking to people."

"Humans have very odd customs," Castiel replied, sitting back in his chair, "Why can't one just be to the point about what they want?"

Chance shrugged, "I don't know why humans do most of the things they do. We just go along with it."

Castiel made a face, but didn't push the subject further. Before long the woman approached their table and took their order, smiling a little too much at Castiel as she did. Who could be upset with the funny intenseness of Cas? He was, by far, the cutest guy in the whole diner; and maybe in the whole town itself. Chance laughed to herself, raising Castiel's attention.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, concerned.

"Not you. I was just laughing because she's not mad at you because you're attractive,"

Castiel's brows drew together, "I am a multi dimensional being. Any outward attractiveness I may possess is my vessel."

Chance frown at the complexity of the thought, "So.. when I look at you, I'm not seeing you. I'm seeing Jimmy. But when I talk to you, you're not Jimmy," Chance paused, "I mean, I knew that, but saying it out loud is kinda hard to wrap my mind around."

Castiel gave no response and silence fell over the table. They both watched as the wafflehouse employees made their food.

Before long, their waffles arrived. Chance poured syrup and watched as Castiel took a bite of his dry.

"I do not see why Jimmy is so fond of waffles. They are very bland."

Chance laughed, shaking her head, "That's because you're not doing it right," she explained and picked up his plate, placing it in front of her, "You have to put butter and syrup on it!" Chance opened the little container of butter on his plate and smeared it thickly on his waffle; then followed with a generous amount syrup, "Here," she slid the plate over to Castiel, who looked concerned over the state of his waffle.

"That doesn't look appetizing," he said, poking the waffle with his fork.

"Shush and take a bite," Chance said, putting her own over-sized bite into her mouth, "Since when do you eat anyway?" she asked through her waffle.

Castiel carefully cut himself a small bite, "It isn't socially acceptable to go to an eating establishment and not eat," was the only explanation he offered before putting the small portion of waffle into his mouth.

Chance smiled when Castiels eyes lit up, "This is actually good," he said, spitting a little as he spoke. Chance laughed and Castiel blushed up to his ears as he wiped the corners of his mouth.

* * *

When they arrived back at the motel Sam and Dean were waiting. Chance could tell that Sam was relieved to see her awake. He hugged her tightly as Dean welcomed her back to the land of the living. They each cracked a few jokes about her sleeping on the job; everyone was in good spirits. Except for Cas, who stood quietly in the back of the room, his eyes burning holes in Sam. Chance figured now was as good a time as any to get the awkward out of the way, "Sam, there's something I need to talk to you about," she said, wringing her hands anxiously.

Sam nodded and sat on the edge of the nearest bed, facing her, "Ok, shoot."

"You didn't touch the pie," Dean interrupted before Chance could begin talking, she looked over to see him with his head buried in the fridge. Chance thought he was offended until he stood back up, a strange smile spread across his face as he did a small opening-of-the-pie-container dance, "Sucks for you."

Chance turned back to Sam, "Well.. its kind of private.." she started to say, but Sam just waved her on with a smile. Chance took a deep breath.

"Chance prefers me," Castiel said firmly, stepping out of the shadows, "Social standard dictates you keep it in your pants, Sam Winchester," he finished with a hint of aggression in his tone.

Chance closed her eyes and let out a long breath while Dean burst into laughter, pointing at Cas with his fork.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Thanks for all the reviews! :) Enjoy!**

Chance stepped onto the pavement outside the boy's room; she could still hear the angered voices of Sam and Castiel behind the door. She had hoped this would be an easy thing to talk to Sam about, but Castiel had gotten defensive of her and mistaken more than a few things Sam had tried to say; now it was an argument she had no say in. She couldn't do anything but wait for them to figure it out. Chance sat on the curb beside the implala and rubbed her temples, how had things gotten so out of hand?

Somewhere among her thoughts Chance heard the door behind her open and close quietly; "Quite the mess you've made for yourself," Deans voice drown out the angry voices of her lovers for a moment.

Chance sighed, "I know. It wasn't meant to be like this. I don't want to tear the family apart."

Dean laughed and sat beside her; he smelled of a soft cologne and what might have been cigarettes from the last club he'd been to, "We'll be fine. We've been through worse together. Don't feel like you're too much of an issue for Sammy. I've seen that boy do things I don't think even I could do."

"So in other words, don't worry -he's fine- I'm freaking out over nothing?"

Dean wrapped a supportive arm around Chance's shoulders, "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Chance collapsed into her bed. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted from the drama she'd caused. The boys had finally found peace with each other after dean had intervened; Sam stormed off through the parking lot and, after Chance refused to speak to him, Castiel vanished to do who knows what. Chance was upset with him. He had embarrassed her and made something, that should have been relatively simple, really hard. She felt like he'd stepped over a line somewhere, but she also knew it was all her fault and none of this ever would have happened if she'd just kept her pants on. Chance sighed deeply and closed her eyes, welcoming the familiar darkness; the simplicity of it was refreshing. After a while of blaming herself and wrestling with her hypocritical anger at Castiel, she fell asleep

* * *

The flapping sound her angel made when he appeared woke her from her dreams. Chance opened her eyes sleepily and peered around the room. A dark figure stood off to the side of her bed, just out of her reach, "Hey Cas," she mumbled, happy to see him.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else," the shadow said; Chance could just see the glint of his teeth in the low light of the room as he smiled, "I'm here to give you a little advice, sweetheart."

Chance sat up slowly, unsure of what to do, "Who are you? Where's Castiel?"

The figure laughed, "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he flitting around somewhere in heaven safe and sound, but you.." he paused, "That's another story."

"Who are you?" Chance demanded, slowly shifting herself to the other side of the bed, closer to the nightstand her gun always rested on when she slept.

"If you must know, I'm Cassy's brother of sorts. Gabriel. Now that that's out-of-the-way, don't you want to know about the threat on your life? Or do you have more questions for me? What's on tv or maybe you'd like to know how I found you?"

"How did you?" Chance asked, reaching for her gun.

The shape was suddenly beside her, firmly gripping her wrist, "Now that's very rude. Very rude," he said, gently pushing her back to the center of the bed, sitting between her and the gun. Chance could see him now. He was handsome in an odd way, not at all like her boys, but with a smile that made you feel like he knew something you didn't and hair combed back thickly, accentuating his forehead in a way Chance didn't think could look good, he was adorable, "I'm here to tell you that the monster you're looking for.. is here."

"You?"

"No. Not me. I'm not evil. Well.. " he ran a hand through his hair, "Not unless that's what you like," he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at Chance.

Ignoring him Chance slid out of bed and stumbled across the room and turned on the lights; when she looked back to say something to Gabriel, he was gone, Castiel standing in his place, "Who were you talking to?" he asked, deadpan.

After allowing her brain to adjust to the sudden change of company, Chance told Cas what she'd just been told, "What do you think it means?" she asked, sitting back on her bed.

Castiel looked deep in thought, vacant almost. He stood in silence for a moment before responding, "I'm not certain. He wouldn't tell me."

Chance laughed soft, "You were, what? Calling him?"

Castiel nodded, still looking thoughtful, "Yes. Dean calls it 'angel radio'," he said, making quotes in the air. Castiel sat on the bed in front of her, 'I wanted to apologize for upsetting you. I see now that I should have let you handle it. I just.." he sighed, "wanted to help. You said you didn't know to tell him and.. I.."

"It's fine Cas. I know you meant well," Chance interrupted, "You always do," she leaned forward and kissed Castiel softly, trying to reassure him that she wasn't upset, "Can we talk about this later?" she asked against Castiel's lips, "I think we should tell Dean about Gabriel's visit."

Castiel pulled away, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "You're right," he said quietly.

* * *

Chance knocked on Dean's door loudly, knowing full well he was asleep.

After a moment Dean opened the door slowly, "This better be really important," he groaned.

"Gabriel visited me," Chance said quickly, "We need to talk."

**A/N Gabriel has already revealed his angel ness at this point in my AU. In my opinion tho.. he will always be the trickster :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long. We were robbed. So i havent had a computer. And I am thoroughly out of writing practice :( **

**As always.. enjoy and please leave reviews :)**

**WARNING: Smut Ahead.**

* * *

Dean hurriedly threw his clothes into his bag, not stopping to fold them, "While I'm gone you stay here," he said sternly, giving Chance a look that told her she wouldn't like what would happen if she didn't obey.

"Shouldn't I come help look for him? I could be useful," she pleaded, already knowing the answer.

"I will find Sam without your help. Haven't you done enough?" Dean replied shortly as he struggled to get the zipper to secure his wadded clothes.

Chance opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short; thinking better of it.

Castiel stepped forward and placed himself firmly between Dean and Chance, "I don't appreciate you talking to Chance that way, Dean."

Dean turned to Castiel with narrowed eyes, "Are you for real, man? There's some family murdering son of a bitch out there and there's nothing I can do about it because I have to go find Sam," he paused for a moment, his arm outstretched; pointing towards the door, "If we know about it, then chances are it knows about us. If you think for a second I'm going to leave Sammy out there unarmed.."

Castiel held up a hand calmly to silence Dean, "This is not Chance's fault. It's mine. Go do what you must, but be aware that I will not tolerate you treating Chance poorly because your brother could not handle this situation maturely."

Dean stood in silence for a moment, his arm slowly returning to his side, "Get out," he said, "I don't have the time for this nonsense. I have to clean up your mess," he spat the last part at Chance as though it tasted foul. His disdain for her clear on his face.

"Dean.. I.." Chance began, but then found herself, quite suddenly, in her own room; Castiel standing in front of her. He looked sad; like a solemn marble statue, "Castiel, I'm sure Sam is fine," Chance paused, "I don't blame you for any of this," she finished softly, her guilt spilling over her words.

Castiel wordlessly let his trench coat fall from his shoulders. He took off his navy blue tie as he set the coat on the bed. Chance watched curiously as he slowly undid the buttons to his white business shirt and slipped out of it and his jacket in one swift motion, leaving his chest bare in the faint sunlight that seeped through the curtains.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, shyly.

Castiel turned to face her, his chest muscles rippling as he unfastened his belt, "I am going to take a shower," he said, deadpan.

"Don't you usually," Chance's breath hitched when he slid the belt from around his waist, leaving his slacks to sag on his hip bones, "do that with your angel mojo in the bathroom?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Is this bothering you?" he asked, undoing the his pants button.

Chance swallowed and shook her head, "No, I was just.. asking," she finished lamely. She forced herself to look away from the neatly groomed line of hair that trailed from his bellybutton and under his waist band. Chance's feet absently carried her to the window; when she peered out of the room she found that the impala was no longer parked outside. Dean must have left while she was watching Castiel. She turned back around just in time to catch a glimpse of Castiel's naked body as he closed the bathroom door. The hum of running water filled the room only moments later, and the familiar sound of the shower curtain opening and closing told her that he was now in the shower. Chance sat heavily on the bed and rested her head in her hands, fighting to keep the images of Castiel's naked body out of her head. She fought internally with herself, most of her wanting to tear out of her clothes and take Castiel in the shower, Lord knows she'd thought about it often enough, but something was holding her back; keeping her on the bed. Her guilt maybe. She felt so bad about what she had caused. The strife between friends. The way Dean told them to get out. It was eating at her. After a few minutes of wrestling with her thoughts Chance stood and slipped out of her clothes. She had made enough mistakes; she didn't want to regret this later. When she was fully naked Chance opened the bathroom door as silently as she could, peeking inside the bathroom to be sure Cas was in the shower. Chance tip toed across the small room and, careful not to touch the curtain, slid silently into the shower behind Cas.

Castiel was leaning on his arms, his chin pointed towards his chest, facing the shower head. The hot water cascaded over his well muscled back. Chance stood for a moment admiring; unsure if he'd noticed her presence. She hesitated, then rested her hands on his hips, running her fingers over the hollows of his hip bones. Castiel made a small sound, acknowledging her touch. Chance pressed her lips to the area of skin between his shoulder blades, the water beating against his neck misted her face. She reached further forward to find Cas' vessel already beginning to respond to her touch. Chance ran her hand along the length of his erect cock, the flesh pulsing under her fingertips. Castiel exhaled audibly as she continued the motion; she felt the heat in her core intensify at the sound. He turned to face her and, closing the distance between them, his mouth crashed hungrily into hers; his hardon pressed against her belly. Chance pulled Castiel deeper into the kiss by his hair, a soft moan filling her mouth. Their tongues danced together in the heat, each searching for a deepness neither could find. Castiel threaded his fingers into the hair on the back of her head and gently, firmly, pulled down; tilting her head back and exposing the soft flesh of her neck. Chance moaned as he kissed and bit her neck. She rolled her hips against his hard sex, earning a rumbling moan from deep in his chest. Castiel suddenly pressed her against the wall, the cold tiles stung her back. He leaned down and linked his arms under her knees, pushing her up the wall and positioning himself under her. He held her there, pressing eager kisses to her chest; occasionally leaving soft bites on her collarbone. Chance could just barely feel the tip of his cock, placed strategically at the entrance of her core. She whimpered as he kissed and nibbled, knowing what her body needed, but unable to take it for herself. Castiel looked up at her, his eyes shone deep blue, his pupils blown wide. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a sort of half smirk, and then he lowered her onto his piece slowly, allowing her time to adjust to his girth. Chance gasped, letting her eyes roll back as she took him in. As soon as he sheathed himself inside her fully he began to pump his hips, low growls escaping his throat. Chance moaned loudly with each thrust, the cold tiles on her back forgotten. Chance closed her eyes and found Castiel behind her eyelids, he was inside her mind as well as her body. The Cas behind her eyes fell to his knees and threw her leg over his shoulder, sucking her clit into his mouth to stimulate her that way while his physical body thrusted harder and faster, his moans becoming louder with each thrust. Chance cried out as he moved, the feeling of him inside her while he ate her out overwhelmed her mind. The pleasure built inside her until the sounds of their sex were vague compared to the sound of her thundering heart. Finally, stars exploded behind her eyes at the same time Castiel moaned loudly with one final pump of his hips. They melted into each other as they slowly rode out their orgasms.

When Castiel finally lowered Chance back to the shower floor, Chances knees felt like jello, "Wow," she said, "Where did that come from?" Castiel smiled shyly, "Nevermind. Don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

Castiel nodded and kissed her lightly, "Ok," he replied, "Perhaps we should shower now."

"Yes," Chance smiled, handing Castiel her body soap, "Perhaps we should."


End file.
